


Can't Take Your Heart Away

by hidinginmybones



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Incest, M/M, got exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidinginmybones/pseuds/hidinginmybones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing touches them in the North since they’re so cut off from the rest of Westeros and so Jon Snow and Robb Stark find comfort in each other from the icy winds. When the King and his entourage enter their safe haven, everything that they thought would never change is different in the matter of a few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take Your Heart Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GOT exchange prompt: Jon/ Robb. Don’t care if it’s an AU where Robb survives or if it’s just before the Wall. I want smut, and Robb topping, but I want angst and acknowledgment of their incestuous relationship for SarahCupcake. Title belongs to Empires.

After dinner, Robb finds Jon sitting in his room, shirtless and barefoot on the bed. Jon smiles at Robb and Robb quickly closes the door. He doesn’t need anyone seeing Jon in here and running off to tell his mother. She already dislikes how close she thinks that he and the bastard are, she doesn’t need to know the truth of their relationship. Robb turns to face his bastard after closing the door and kicks off his boots. He raises his eyes to meet Jon’s and Jon smiles. “Why the frown, Stark?” Jon asks and he props himself up onto his elbows. 

“Jon, I’m-” Robb starts but he’s close enough now that Jon presses his fingers to his lips for silence. 

“Stop now,” he says quietly. “You already know that it’s not your fault.” He moves his fingers to brush over Robb’s cheek. Robb closes his eyes as Jon’s lips press against his which effectively silences him about his mother. Robb leans in further, opening his mouth to Jon and bringing his hands up to Jon’s hips. When Jon pulls away, Robb chases his lips.

“Eager, are we Stark?” Jon teases, pulling him further onto the bed. 

“Always, when it concerns you,” Robb replies. He presses Jon back against his bed and kisses him again, this time getting his hands onto Jon’s chest, against his skin. Jon throws his head back and Robb drops his lips to Jon’s neck, to the spot right where his jaw meets his throat. Jon growls and throws his head back further. He feels Jon’s own hands on his back, rucking up his tunic, and grins into his skin. He sits up and takes the garment off then moves back down to attach his mouth to Jon’s throat again, careful not to make any marks that will last longer than this night. Everyone in Winterfell jokes of Jon’s purity and only Robb knows the lie of it. 

“Lock the door,” Jon whispers into Robb’s hair. His hands are warm against Robb’s chilled skin, cold because even summers in Winterfell aren’t entirely warm. He kisses Robb once more before letting him go.

Robb stumbles back toward the heavy door of his chambers and slides the lock home quickly before turning back to the delicious sight on his bed. Jon is laying there, arm draped over his stomach and lips reddened and swollen by Robb’s own kisses. Jon smiles at him and Robb feels himself being propelled forward, toward the bed and the pleasures that await him there, especially unconcerned now that the door is locked.

This isn’t the first time that Robb has come into his bedroom only to find Jon there waiting for him, nor does he think it will be the last, either. It’s been happening since they were younger, at first because Jon would be in need of comfort after a particularly cutting day with Robb’s mother but later it became so much more than that. Robb remembers the days that Jon would cling to him and sob over the injustice of being a bastard since it wasn’t his choice and Robb would offer him whatever comfort he could, even though he couldn’t change anything either. Because of this, and because they’re virtually the same age, Jon began to come to him for other problems as well, or just to chat. Robb cherished these times with his brother and soon the nights they spent together were more numerous than the nights they spent apart.

Then one night, Robb kissed Jon and then everything changed. Surprisingly, Jon had responded right away, kissing Robb back enthusiastically and without reservation. Robb had been surprised but he hadn’t complained. After that first night and the many kisses that had followed the first, oftentimes Jon would come to his room more frequently and they would spend hours together discovering each other’s bodies and satisfying the curiosity that comes with growing up. Robb doesn’t need to join Theon at the whore houses in the village nearby because he has Jon to satisfy him and Jon doesn’t worry about siring another bastard with the name Snow because he has Robb. Neither of them needs to fret about the situation they’ve entered into because they’re in the north and it seems like everywhere and everything else is worlds away. It’s the perfect arrangement for them both and the sex is absolutely amazing. Robb honestly doesn’t care if he ever beds a girl at this point, as long as he has Jon. 

“Are you just going to stand there and stare?” Jon teases, eyes sparkling with amusement. “Because I’d much rather if you came over here and helped me out.”

With that, Robb is broken from his trance and he smirks down at his brother. “Demanding are we?” he asks, mimicking Jon’s earlier question. 

“Always,” Jon replies, arching toward Robb as he leans down for a kiss. Robb feels Jon’s hands on his shoulders, in his hair and then down his back. He moves his own hands to Jon’s front and undoes his breeches. He slips his hand in while kissing Jon’s throat at the same time and then grins when he hears Jon suck in a breath. 

Jon lifts his hips, pressing his hardness further into Robb’s hand and Robb grins at him. He pulls his hand away causing Jon to make a whining noise in his throat which is cut short when Robb pulls his breeches down, exposing his bare skin to the warm air in Robb’s room. Robb mentally thanks his half-brother for building up the fire before his arrival. He hates it when they have to bury themselves under the furs in order to be together because the air is too cold. The heat from the fire and the heat from Jon’s skin have already warmed Robb through and now that Jon’s skin is bare, Robb leans forward to enjoy it. 

He trails his lips over Jon’s stomach and runs his hands up and down his sides just short of tickling him. Robb swirls his tongue in Jon’s navel just to hear his breath hitch and the feels his fingers in his hair. He nips at the skin above Jon’s navel and then ducks his head further down. When his lips close around Jon’s cock, Jon sucks in a deep breath and utters, “Oh fuck,” while attempting to thrust up into Robb’s mouth. Robb has him firmly by the hips, however, so the attempt falls short. 

Robb doesn’t stay there long, only enjoying a mere taste of Jon’s essence before moving back up his body to kiss him once more. Jon complies but only for a moment before flipping Robb over and proceeding to strip off all of his clothes. “It’s better this way,” Jon states. His eyes are dark, shining with lust and Robb has to swallow and force himself to breathe again. He doesn’t care that Jon is a man, like him, he doesn’t care that Jon is his brother. All he cares about is how beautiful Jon looks in the soft firelight and how tight his chest feels when Jon’s eyes meet his. 

In the north, nothing really fazes them. The people here are hard, weathered and untouched by the politics of the south. It doesn’t matter what they do because no one ever hears of it. If Robb wants to bugger his bastard brother silly on any given night, it won’t matter until he marries in order to continue the Stark line. It still won’t matter then either, so long as his wife doesn’t find out. In the north, they’ll just continue living the same way for unknown centuries, separated from the south and protected by The Wall. As long as things stay the way they are, Robb can’t see anything between he and Jon changing and that’s exactly the way he wants it to be. 

Robb grips Jon’s hips as they kiss, skin to skin now. Jon’s hand sneaks down between them and he grips both of their cocks together. It feels incredible, but it’s certainly not enough. Something is off about the angle, maybe it’s too dry. Robb is about to suggest changing something when Jon whispers, “I want you to fuck me, Robb Stark,” and then no suggestion could even begin to equal this one.

Robb pulls away from Jon and nods, because he wants it too and it’s not often that they have the luxury of time, unless Jon does something akin to this, sneaking into Robb’s room. Sometimes though, Arya goes looking for Jon in the night and complains when she can’t find him. Jon always has a viable excuse for her but it’s been more and more often he has to return to his own room afterward.

Robb reaches over to the wooden table beside his bed for the oil that he’s sure is there. It mysteriously appears each time Jon does, and though they don’t always use it, instead using hands and mouths to get each other off, this time he’s not going to ignore it. He takes it in his hands and it’s immediately snatched away by Jon, who pours some over his fingers and then lifts one of his legs. Robb moves forward and kisses him briefly before moving back to watch as Jon slides his fingers inside himself, stretching himself out in preparation for Robb.

Robb has a hand on his cock and he’s stroking it slowly before he even notices. He feels heat prickle at his temples and his breathing increase in tempo and he tells Jon, “Watching you do that makes me so hot.” 

Jon just shoots him a wicked grin before sliding in another finger. Soon Jon is writhing on the bed and panting, demanding for Robb now and there’s no way that Robb will deny him. He climbs on top of his brother and slowly pushes himself inside. He’s greeted with heat and tightness and it feels to good that it makes him growl. No matter how many times they do this, it never stops feeling absolutely incredible. He pushes in slowly, pulls out just as slowly and develops a steady rhythm. After a few thrusts, Robb lifts Jon’s hips because he knows that if they can get the right angle, Jon can feel really good, and Robb wants to hear him scream. 

And scream he does. From the moment Robb hits that spot inside of him, to when Robb puts a hand on his cock and strokes him to completion, Jon whimpers and cries and screams out Robb’s name. It’s good that the walls are virtually sound proof in Winterfell and also good that Robb’s chambers are on the West end of the keep, away from any prying ears, otherwise they’d have been found out long before now. Robb bites Jon’s collarbone, low enough so that it will be covered by his tunic as Jon’s walls clench around his cock. It’s not long after Jon’s release that Robb reaches his own, shooting inside Jon and then collapsing on top of him so that he can catch his breath. 

Between them, Robb can feel Jon’s release slick on their stomachs and he can feel his own as he pulls out. Ignoring the mess, he leans in to kiss Jon again, sliding his tongue over his brother’s in a much more gentle fashion than he had previously. Then he rolls off and Jon smiles over at him, eyes half lidded with pleasure. Robb can’t help but lean in for another quick kiss before finally standing and getting a basin of water in order to clean Jon up.

* 

Robb is sparring with Theon in the practice ring when Lord Eddard Stark approaches them. Robb stops when he sees his father and narrowly avoids being hit with Theon’s wooden practice blade. Had it been Jon he’d been practicing with, he has no doubts of the concussion he’d now be caring for. He does manage to avoid Theon, however, manoeuvering away quickly and his father shoots him a proud look before addressing him. “Robb, we’ve just received a raven informing us that the King and his entourage are en route to Winterfell. According to the letter, they will be arriving in a few days. I expect you, as heir to Winterfell to be prepared to greet them.”

Robb nods, “Yes father,” he replies. “Of course I will be able to do that.” Inwardly, however, he’s panicking. If the King arrives, the rooms surrounding Robb’s own will be filled with strangers and his liaisons with Jon will have to stop because otherwise, surely, their relationship will be discovered. Robb had never been concerned with discretion, convincing Jon often to meet him in the Godswood, or late at night in the stables. It’s Jon who refuses to show him any affection outside of one of their chambers, fearing that he will disgrace Robb in some way. Though Robb understands that the nature of what’s between them is not accepted, not only due to their relation but also due to their gender and Jon’s birth status, he has never been as worried about people finding out as Jon has been. He doesn’t want whatever is between them to affect Robb’s standing among his people, which Robb can understand although he does wish they had more freedom. 

Ned smiles at him and nods, “Thank you, son,” he says. “I’ll see you at dinner.” 

Robb smiles in return and nods as well. Both he and Theon watch as the Lord of Winterfell recedes into the yard. Once he’s gone, Theon looks at him and asks, “Shall we continue?” 

Robb nods and returns to his side of the practice ring. He knows that he needs to speak to Jon, but Jon is out riding with Arya and won’t return until later. This way, Robb can take out his frustration at the situation and lay Theon out on his ass, which is what he deserves for being such an arse sometimes. Theon grins at him and then stands at the ready. 

Hours later, Robb is in his room cleaning off the sweat and dirt from the day’s practice in his room. He has a damp rag and a basin of warmed water which he’d procured from the kitchens. He stands naked, drawing the rag over his body in order to be decent for dinner, since he’s sure it will be a grander affair than most at Winterfell. He figures that his father will be announcing the visit of the King to the rest of the family. 

Upon hearing the door open, he turns to face the intruder, still completely naked with only the rag hanging in front of his manhood in order to block the view. Thankfully, it’s not Theon, who has a tendency to walk in uninvited, it’s Jon, someone whom Robb believes will greatly enjoy his state of undress. 

“Jon,” Robb says simply.

Jon closes the door behind him and bars it. “Careful Stark,” he says, “you wouldn’t want just anyone to walk in.” 

Robb shrugs, “well I suppose it depends on who it is that’s walking in. I mean, I’m sure Theon would appreciate a glimpse of what it looks like to be a real man,” Robb replies, falling into the comfortable banter that he and Jon usually share in Winterfell’s public areas. 

Jon laughs and walks further into the room. “I’m just glad that this real man is mine. I doubt I would like having to share you with Theon, or anyone else for that matter,” Jon replies. 

Robb nods, ignoring the fact that at some point in the future, he will have to marry in order to produce more heirs but he knows that his future wife may have his children, but Jon Snow will forever hold his heart. He feels Jon’s fingers brush against his hip and he shivers. “No time, lover,” Robb cautions.

“I know,” Jon states. Robb meets his eyes and leans forward, resting his forehead against his brother’s. Jon’s hand comes up to his cheek and he presses forward to fit his mouth against Robb’s in the briefest but yet most meaningful kiss Robb has ever shared. It’s always like this with Jon, with the constant threat of being found out over their heads, nothing between them is ever less than full of passion. Robb lets his eyes close and he relishes in their proximity to each other. “Get dressed, your Lord Father has an announcement to make,” he says.

“He’s your Lord Father too,” Robb protests but he does pull away from Jon in order to slip back into his tunic and breeches.

“Sometimes it doesn’t feel that way,” Jon admits. He goes over and sits on Robb’s bed and watches as Robb dresses. All Robb wants to do is press him back against the mattress and kiss him until he forgets his sorrows but Jon is right, there is no time for it. 

When he’s finished fastening the ties on his garments, Robb walks slowly over and sits next to his brother. “Come here after dinner,” he says as he reaches forward to cup Jon’s face. “Come here and I will show you that there is at least one Stark that wants you here, one of us that will always want you here.” He tips Jon’s face up and kisses him once and then once more before standing and offering his hand to Jon in order to help him up. Jon just looks at him and nods. He doesn’t need to say anything in order for Robb to know that they’ll be sharing his bed again that night. 

At dinner, Robb is expected to sit at his father’s right hand and Jon at the end of the table. Robb’s Lady Mother would have preferred Jon not be there at all, Robb knows, but Ned insists that Jon is part of the family and should dine with them. Robb knows already that when the King arrives, nothing Ned says will make Catelyn agree to have Jon with them at the head table. It’s not fair, Robb knows it’s not, but until he’s Lord of Winterfell, there’s nothing that he can do about it aside from soothing Jon’s wounds with his tongue and hands. That’s for later though, for now, Ned is standing at the head of the table and making his announcement. 

“I received a raven this morning from the King,” he says, “saying that he, the Queen and an assortment of guards will be arriving in Winterfell within the next couple of days. I understand that there was little warning, but I expect us all to offer them the best that Winterfell has to offer and for everyone to be on their best behaviour,” he looks directly at Arya as he says this part with a stern look on his face. “Preparations will begin tomorrow,” he finishes and then sits back down. 

Robb looks over to Sansa, who is chattering away about the King and the Queen and how excited she is to finally meet them. Robb just shakes his head. He wishes that they would all just turn around and go back to King’s Landing. He has a bad feeling about all of this. 

After dinner, he sits with Theon and Jon by the fire and sips from his goblet of wine. Theon speaks of all the opportunities that will come from the King’s visit and Robb ignores his rambling. He watches Jon instead, sees the soft firelight spread across his skin. He sees the frown deepen between his brows as night approaches and finally Robb stands. “Well, I’m for bed,” he says. He walks out of the room without looking at Jon. The two of them have gotten very good at this and Robb doubts that anyone will suspect Jon being in his bed as soon as possible, naked and pliant from the wine.

Robb is washing up again when Jon finally joins him in his room. He’s not naked this time, but he is shirtless and running the wet rag over his broad chest. He drops it back into the water when Jon opens the door silently, then closes it again, making sure to slide the lock home. He stands there, against the heavy wooden door and looks everywhere except for at Robb. Robb himself stands frozen, unsure of how to handle Jon’s melancholic mood. 

“It’s all going to change now, isn’t it?” Jon asks finally, in such a small voice that Robb can barely hear him. 

Robb shakes his head, “No, not this. This, my feelings toward you, never will.” He moves forward, toward Jon and reaches out for him. Jon eludes him though, twisting away from the door and Robb’s arms. 

“You can say that but you don’t know. You can’t know. Nothing here has ever changed and now...” He shakes his head and slides down onto the bed. “What if father has to leave? Lady Catelyn will never allow me to remain here if he’s gone.”

“If father has to leave, then I will be Lord of Winterfell until his return. She can’t make you leave because I want you here, with me,” Robb insists. “I don’t know what it is that King Robert wants with us, but I will not let whatever it is separate me from you.” He sits next to Jon and tips his face up, pressing his lips to his brother’s gently while sliding his hand up into Jon’s curls. Jon fights back but only for a moment. Then he is pressing Robb back against the bed and kissing him like it’s the last they’ll ever share. Robb allows him to press him back, to climb over him and straddle his hips as they kiss and kiss and kiss. Jon tugs on Robb’s lip with his teeth, slides his tongue against Robb’s and soon both are panting and filled with desire. Robb moans when Jon shifts and his hard cock presses up against Robb’s own, making Robb want it all the more. 

He flips them over and his hands go directly for Jon’s breeches, tugging at the ties and finally pulling them down Jon’s legs. During the mean time, Jon has stripped off the rest of his clothing and he lies there, looking at Robb with eyes that are brimming with emotion and suddenly, the mood in the room changes completely. Robb pulls back slowly, watching Jon as he does, and removes his own clothing. When he joins Jon back on the bed, he covers Jon’s body with his own and leans in and kisses him again. This time the kisses are desperately deep instead of frenzied. Suddenly, their coupling becomes less about getting off together and more about sharing the love that they feel for each other. Robb pulls away suddenly and his eyes meet Jon’s. “You’re mine, Jon Snow,” he whispers into the silence that stretches out between them. “You’re mine and I don’t want you to forget it,” he states before leaning in to kiss him again.

He rolls his hips against Jon’s as they kiss, delighting in the soft noises that escape Jon’s throat as he does. Jon’s hands come down and grip Robb’s hips, pulling him closer and increasing the friction between them. It’s not enough though, too dry to really get anywhere, so Robb pulls off and separates his body from Jon’s.

Their lips slide together, meeting with eagerness and such intensity that Robb’s head spins. Jon always does this to him, has always done which is why Robb had made the fateful leap from brother to lover that one evening in his bedroom. They both recognize the pure wrongness of their relationship but somehow, behind the barred door of Robb’s private chambers, their blood connection doesn’t matter anymore. Robb also knows that there will be dire consequences should they be found out but it hasn’t happened yet and he’s more than willing to push their luck for as long as possible. There are times that Jon needs some convincing but with a few strategically placed kisses Robb can get Jon out of his trousers and into his bed. 

He kisses Jon like he wants to crawl inside of him, experience everything that there is within Jon Snow. He presses their bodies together and wills their skin to fuse, so that the two of them can become one singular entity, so that they can never be separated. Robb often thinks that it may be unhealthy to love someone this much but then he realizes that anything that feels this amazing, that fills him with this much elation cannot ever be considered wrong. He’s just lucky that Jon feels the same way for him. Robb drops his lips to Jon’s neck, drags his teeth across his brother’s sensitive skin and then drops his lips further, down to Jon’s chest. He can feel Jon’s hips working beneath him, his hardness pressing up into his stomach. Jon is shivering, his mouth open, slick with spit and reddened from Robb’s kisses. He’s panting and his dark eyes are closed, hands are in Robb’s hair. Robb’s cock jumps in response to the sight. 

“Oh gods, Robb, I won’t last,” Jon pants as he tightens his fingers into Robb’s auburn curls. 

“It doesn’t matter, I just want you,” he presses his hand against Jon’s hip and hoists himself back up to kiss Jon again. Jon’s kisses are lazy now, mostly just the press of mouths together but Robb can feel how hard Jon is, how much he needs this, and Robb is certainly in no mood to deny him.

Finally Jon opens his eyes and stops thrusting against Robb, obviously aware that doing so will just make this end far too soon. Robb pushes himself up on his elbows and allows his eyes to roam over his brother’s perfect body before moving back on top of him. “I don’t want this to change,” Robb admits.

“It has to, everything will,” Jon replies. “Just, let’s make the best of it until we can’t, anymore.”

Robb nods and then reaches beside them for the oil that Jon never forgets to bring. He pours it over his fingers and then shifts Jon’s legs further open, hiking one up against his hip. He doesn’t stretch his brother slowly this time, since they’d done this very recently, and just shoves in two fingers straight away. He hears Jon gasp and bites at his earlobe, teeth grazing gently across the skin. 

“Fuck, Robb,” Jon curses. His breathing is in tatters and he’s started to run up against Robb again, as well as push back on Robb’s fingers. “Bloody hell, just get inside me,” he whines. Robb scissors his fingers twice more though and makes sure that he finds that bundles of nerves inside Jon on the last stroke. Then he pulls his fingers out and oils up his cock.

Before he moves to take his own pleasure, he takes hold of Jon’s own cock in his oiled hand and strokes it, just to hear Jon cry out with pleasure. He grins at the sound and slowly leans down to press his lips to his brother’s as he lines up with Jon’s entrance. He pushes in slowly, kissing the uncomfortableness away as he does so and then stays stationary so that Jon can become accustomed to the stretch. Carefully, Robb kisses him, kisses all over his face before finally settling back down at his lips and then he kisses his bastard brother properly. All the while, he’s started to move his hips at an excruciatingly slow pace, pressing further and further into Jon, who he’s sure would be begging if his mouth weren’t otherwise occupied. When he’s all the way in, Robb scrunches his eyes closed and just breathes. He loves the feeling of Jon around him, loves the way that Jon’s walls pulse, clenching around his cock, resulting in such sweet friction. 

“Fuck,” he growls, “you feel so good.”

At this point, Robb pulls out and slides back in, adjusting himself slightly and then doing it again. Robb can feel the sweat pooling at him temples already, but he still hasn’t found that spot that makes Jon scream. Despite not wanting it to be, Robb knows that this is likely one of the last chances they’ll have together and he wants Jon to enjoy it just as much as he will. He wants Jon to never be able to forget it, nor him. He shifts again, presses back in and then Jon sings. 

Robb feels a certain satisfaction at the fact that he can make Jon feel so much that he just cannot contain it anymore and he’s forced to cry out, to scream, to beg Robb for fulfilment. He loves the sound of Jon’s moans; they’re absolutely addicting, better than even the sweetest summer wine. Robb would be willing to give up everything, his title as heir, all of Winterfell, all of Westeros even, in order to be able to drink in Jon’s voice while he’s on the edge of orgasm for the rest of their lives. He presses his cock in again, at the exact same angle, just so that he can hear Jon’s cries of pleasure once more.

“Fuck,” Robb whispers as he presses his face into Jon’s throat. This is just that hot, so hot that Robb’s body is slick with sweat, his hair damp with it too. He thrusts in again, picking up pace now, because he’s been ready for a while, he’d just needed to get Jon there as well. Now that he’s hitting that spot, now that the pleasure is so close that Jon can’t keep quiet even if he wants to, Robb is ready to let go. He pounds into Jon, gripping his hips and biting at his neck. He hears Jon cry his name as he continues to push in over and over again, feels Jon clench around his cock and it’s not long before Robb is pressing his fingers into Jon’s hips, sliding in the last few times and then releasing his seed inside his brother. 

He collapses on top of Jon, trapping Jon’s still hard cock between them. Jon takes advantage of this and ruts up against Robb until he too is crying out and coming between them. Before Jon even has the chance to catch his breath, Robb is kissing him, pushing his tongue into Jon’s mouth and pressing their bodies tightly together. He never wants to let go, never wants there to be a need for it but he knows that all too soon there will be. Robb kisses Jon and then rolls over, off of him. He reaches beside the bed and grasps a damp cloth to clean them and then slides closer to his brother. 

“You know that this is wrong, don’t you?” Jon asks quietly while refusing to meet Robb’s eyes.

Robb reaches a hand out and turns Jon’s face so that there’s no choice but to meet his eyes and shakes his head. “I think that it’s wrong of you to think that way,” he admits. “The Targaryens have been marrying brother and sister for centuries, the only thing different here is that we’re both men.” 

“Half of the Targaryens are mad and none of them were bastards, which I believe refutes your argument. This... shouldn’t be happening; we need to stop it,” Jon says as he looks away again. “I don’t want to be the reason for you losing dignity, which is why we need to stop, and never let anyone find out.”

“You’re too damned honourable, Snow,” Robb replies. “We’ll stop while the King is in Winterfell but only because then there will be too many people around to keep quiet about it. Afterward though, I still want you to be mine.”

Jon says nothing back in response and Robb takes it to mean that he accepts the terms that Robb has laid out. Robb kisses him gently this time and then reaches over to douse the candles beside the bed. He wraps his arms around Jon and presses his face into his brother’s neck. 

“I love you,” Jon whispers into the darkness. Robb grins against his skin and then lets himself drift off to sleep.

*

Robb finds out from Theon, of all people. His Lord Father had already made the decision to follow the King back to King’s Landing and their mother had been in a fit about Jon for the entire week following the arrival of the royal family. No matter what anyone said, she was adamant that she not be stranded in Winterfell, forced to care for another woman’s child. Robb knows that Jon is no longer a child, hasn’t been for years now, but that argument doesn’t seem to phase Catelyn Stark. She wants Jon gone, and he can’t go to King’s Landing with their father. Where he is going instead is what Robb has learned from Theon, and now he’s on a warpath to find his brother, intent on convincing him out of it. He may have to kill his uncle Benjen first, but the idiot deserves it. There is no way that Robb is about to let Jon sign the remainder of his life away to rot at The Wall.

Robb finds him in the Godswood, sitting by the heart tree and looking about himself so forlornly that Robb almost forgives him. Then he remembers that Jon wants to leave him and all thoughts of forgiveness leave his mind. 

“Jon Snow,” he growls, “Jon bloody Snow,” he repeats before moving to stand over his brother. “And when were you going to fucking tell me that you planned to leave Winterfell and join the ranks of the Night’s Watch? When?”

Jon just looks at him forlornly and doesn’t offer an answer. He sags back against the stark white tree and looks away from Robb. 

“When did you plan to tell me that you were leaving me?” Robb snarls, now only inches from Jon’s face. 

It takes long moments before Jon finally turns and meets Robb’s eyes. By this time, Robb’s brow is heavy over his own eyes and he’s glaring at his brother with more anger than he’d ever thought possible. Jon looks anguished and so sorry that were Robb not so enraged, he may have taken Jon into his arms and kissed all his troubles away. Not this time though, Jon wants to leave him, leave his heart empty and cold, wants to leave him for no other reason other than not wanting to upset Robb’s lady mother, the bitch. 

Suddenly, Jon’s eyes narrow and Robb finds himself being pushed away. He loses his balance and stumbles onto the plush greenery beneath his feet and lands while still glaring at his brother. 

“Do you think I want to?” he demands as he positions himself above Robb and grabs the collar of his tunic roughly. Robb tries to squirm away but Jon has always been better at submission than he. “Do you think I want to move to that cold wasteland and dedicate myself to celibacy after what we’ve shared? If this is what you think that I want, then you have no idea about me at all, Robb fucking Stark.”

Robb continues to glare at him and spits, “then what is it that you want, Lord Snow.” 

“You, you’re all I’ve ever wanted and everything I can’t have,” Jon replies. The heat is still in his eyes but it’s beginning to dim, just like Robb’s own anger. “Don’t you see? I have to go in order for you to be what you need to be.”

With that, Robb knows that Jon is not merely thinking of the present or the near future. He’s thinking of when Robb must marry, must become the Lord of Winterfell. Jon doesn’t want to be here to see Robb take a wife and fill her with heirs. Robb doesn’t want that either. He brings his hands up and wraps them around Jon’s forearms, pausing to note how much he loves the feel of Jon’s arms and doesn’t know what he’ll do if he can never feel them around him again. 

He moves his hands to cup Jon’s face and leans over him, bringing his own face close. “You can have me. It’s all I’ve ever wanted too,” Robb admits. His chest is tight, breathing coming in short gasps. He feels like he’s about to cry but he hasn’t done so in so long that he’s not sure. All he does know is that he has to convince Jon to stay, there’s no other way for him to live except with his brother by his side. “If you go, who will be the leader of my guard? Who will stand by me no matter what decisions I make? Who is it that will talk me out of the bad ones? And if you say Theon, I swear-”

“I wasn’t going to say Theon,” Jon interrupts before Robb has the chance. “I wasn’t, but Robb, we can’t. I can’t stay, we can’t be together, not like we have been and the only way to stop it is for me to leave. Otherwise, you know we won’t stop and we’ll get caught by someone. There is no other place for Ned Stark’s bastard except for at the Wall and you know that.”

“No, I don’t.” Robb moves from under Jon and sits up against the tree. He’s not going to take this lying down, not literally nor figuratively. He can’t lose Jon, not when he’s already losing his father and sisters to the South, not when they don’t even know if Bran will ever wake. “Your place is with me, I can’t live any other way,” he quietly admits.

“You can, you just haven’t had to,” Jon replies. He sits up and leans against the heart tree once again and scrubs his hand through his hair, a nervous habit that he’s picked up over the years. “I’m not doing this to hurt you.”

“Then don’t do it,” Robb replies. “Honestly Jon, I can handle my mother, but I can’t handle not having you here. Please, give it a chance. Don’t just leave without seeing if this can work. We’ve never been apart, how do you know if we can handle it?”

Jon sighs and remains silent for a long while. Robb feels like he’s holding his breath, waiting for an answer from him. Finally, he says, “What about when you take a wife?”

“She’ll never be to me what you are,” Robb replies, after a moment. He doesn;t need the time to think before he adds the rest, “I’m bloody well in love with you and no woman that I’m forced to wed will change that.”

“Do you swear it?” Jon asks. “Do you swear that though you may take her to your bed, she’ll never own your heart?”

“Of course I do,” Robb replies, this time without hesitation. He turns to look at Jon but Jon is still looking out into the Godswood. “There has never been and there never will be anyone but you,” he reassures his brother.

Finally, Jon looks back at Robb and nods, just once, and says, “Then you have me.”

Robb surges forward and kisses Jon once, fast and sloppy before pulling away again. He looks around them to make sure that there is no one out there spying on them and then kisses Jon once more. When he pulls away, he smiles at Jon since he is completely unable to hide his happiness, despite the resounding tightness in his chest. He works a hand up into Jon’s hair and whispers, “meet me in the far tower later,” he says, referring to the one that is seldomly used. “I just want to be able to kiss you without worrying about anoyone seeing, nothing more.”

Jon nods at him and stands, “I have to inform Uncle Benjen that I won’t be joining him after all.”

Robb watches him leave and leans back heavily against the heart tree with relief. He really can’t imagine a world wherein Jon Snow is not by his side, let alone his bed. Now he won’t have to live in one and he has never been more thankful.

*

When Robb enters his tent after meeting with the heads of the houses that have pledged themselves to his cause, Jon is shirtless and barefoot on his bed. The soft candle light reflect off his pale skin and his dark hair creates a delicious contrast between the two. It’s been long weeks since Jon was last in his bed, long weeks of having to survive with light touches and secret looks. Robb has missed him like he misses the long summer days in winter.

Robb places his cloak by the fire so it can dry and makes his way over to the bed. “Jon,” he says quietly, like he’s not sure if Jon is really there. Now that they’re on the move, marching to King’s Landing, it’s much harder for them to have moments together, let alone share Robb’s bed. It’s hard, Robb knows, but it would be harder if he didn’t at least get to see Jon every day. It would be harder if he didn’t have Jon by his side, his sworn shield now that he’s been knighted. Now that Robb has been declared King of the North, Jon is even more nervous about being found out and comes to Robb less and less. They’ve learned to be quiet, learned not to draw attention to Jon’s visits and if attention is drawn, as Robb’s sworn shield and as his brother, Jon has ample reason to be entering Robb’s tent, though not at all regularly. 

“Your grace,” Jon replies as a smirk spreads across his face. 

“You don’t call me that,” Robb replies as he moves further onto the bed, closer to Jon’s perfect body. 

“But that’s what you are,” Jon replies, moving forward to cup Robb’s face in his hand. “You’re their King, my King, how can I address you otherwise?” 

“Maybe out there I am your King,” Robb states, motioning to the spaces outside of the tent, “but in here I’m just Robb, and you’re just Jon and there is no need to be anything more than that.” 

Jon smiles at him and leans forward to kiss him gently. When he pulls back, his hands come up to Robb’s hair and he whispers, “That’s all I’ve ever needed to be, with you.”

Robb smiles and leans forward to kiss him again, this time pressing Jon back against the bed and covering his body with his own. “I love you,” he says, “and nothing will change that. Nothing, not becoming Lord Stark, or a King, or being forced to marry one of the Frey girls. Nothing will take my heart away from you.”

“I’ll keep it safe,” Jon replies before reaching up to kiss Robb once more. 

end.


End file.
